A Home of Our Own
by Kanai16
Summary: Kagome, fed up with the abuse from her husband, takes their kids and moves to one of her mothers' summer homes, where she meets three gorgeous silver haied guys.


1Hope you like my new fic.

Summary:

warning: first chapter might have slight rape and abuse

A Home of Our Own

chapter 1

"I said I was sorry."

"Are you yelling at me!"

"No, I was jus-."

smack

crying

"Next time I come home make sure dinner is ready. Do you hear me"

"Ye- yes"

"Good, now go upstairs and get my kids ready." he said pushing me out of the kitchen.

My name is Kagome Taka. I'm 35 years old with a height of 5'4. I have purple eyes and black hair with a sheen of purple.

My husband Onigumo Taka is 37, 5'11 with grey eyes and black hair.

I walked up the stairs to my kids room, there were five in all..

Kasumi the oldest at 9 years, had purple eyes.

Shippo at age 7 had grey eyes.

Matsuri age 4 had grey eyes.

Hiyako at age 2 had purple eyes.

And baby Kugustu, 6 months had a mixture of purple and grey eyes.

Their hair was just like mine black with a shade of purple.

They were still sleep from their afternoon nap. I woke them up and got them ready for dinner. they sat down as I put the food on the table. I fixed the kids plate then I fixed Onigumo's . As I sat down to fix my own plate I looked up to see him looking at me. I quickly shifted my eyes and finished fixing my plate.

After dinner I cleaned up the kitchen as they went to watch tv. Kasumi and shippo walked in and started helping me.

"Where's your father?" I asked

"On the couch sleep." shippo said washing the table.

"How was school?" I asked

"It was great," kasumi said

"Yeah, we got to see all these pictures." shippo said

"That would be art, honey.' I said.

Kasumi was in the 3rd grade and shippo was in the 2nd. Today they went on a trip to the museum.

"They worst part about it was that I got paired with Shippo." Kasumi said, putting a disgusted look on her face as shippo made faces behind her back.

I laughed at their antics. They know that onigumo and I get into fights, and they try so hard to make me smile.

"What's so funny."

The smile was ripped off my face as soon as I heard his voice. I went back to washing the dishes.

"Oh please don't stop on thee count of me."he said getting a beer out of the fridge and sitting at the table. Knowing he was going to start something I sent the kids out.

"Go get ready for bed." they walked out.

I finished the dishes and was putting them in the cabinet when I felt him walk up behind me. His hands went around my waist and trailed over my stomach and grabbed my breast.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as tears sprung in my eyes.

"You're my wife, we're supposed to have a contact relationship." he said kissing my neck.

A shiver went through my body.

"What, you don't want me touching you." he said squeezing my breast and pushing me into the counter.

whimper

"Ssshh. You don't want to alert the kids now do you." he whispered, unbuttoning my shirt. He tossed my shirt behind his head and unclasped the front of my bra pulling hard on my nipple.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"What?" he said turning me around and lifting up my knee length skirt.

"No." I said starting to resist him.

"Ha ha, you're in no position to stop me." he said

I pushed against his chest trying to get away from him as he sat me on th counter.

slap

"Bitch you leave when I tell you to leave." he said ripping the rest of my clothes off and leaving me naked on the counter.

"NNOOOO!"

slap

my eyes widened when I realized what I just did. I hopped off the counter and backed away slowly from him as he stood still in shock.

"Onigumo, baby. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I said still backing away.

He cut his eyes at me which promised pain

"So you wanna fight me." he said taking his belt off.

"Nno, I didn't-" before I could finish he grabbed my hair and threw me on the floor.

"Nnnoo, I'm sor- aahh!" he hit me across the chest with the belt.

"Fight me Since you wanna fight so much. Hit me" he yelled hitting me with the belt

"Im sorry. AAHH!-cough-cough- please stop." he rolled me over and hit me on my back.

"Now try and fight me" he said

I curled into a ball as I heard him walk up the stairs and slam the bedroom door. I heard another door timidly open. More tears sprung out of my eyes as I heard Kasumi and Shippo call my name. I did not want them to see me like this.

"Mama?"

"Are yo ok?"

I looked and saw them step out of the stairway

gasp

"Mama!" Kasumi said running to my side.

"Shippo go run the bath." she said

"Ok." he said running to the bath room across from the kitchen.

I sat in the tub with my knees bent up to my chest. It was after 2 o' clock, as Shippo and Kasumi tried to clean my wounds as much as they could with hurting me.

"Mama. Let's get away from here." kasumi said

"Yeah, we can stay with grandma for a few days." Shippo added.

A small smile appeared on my face as I thought about haw long they wanted to talk about leaving. I thought about it while they pulled me from the tub, dried me off and bandage my chest and back.

"Don't worry."I said walking them to their room. "I'll think of something."

I decided to sleep in their room. It was a big room, enough to fit a king sized bed and two cribs with room left to spare. Kugutsu, of course, slept in a blue crib. Hiyako slept in a green crib, because when he sleeps he rolls everywhere, so you get my point. Kasumi, Shippo, and Matsuri slept in the bed. I laid down with them a fell asleep.

Kagome woke up around 6:30 and got out of the kids bed, making sure they didn't wake. She walked quietly to her room and peeked her head in. She didn't see onigumo in bed. She walked to the window and didn't see his car outside.

'Probably went to work.'

"I figured it all out. While Onigumo's at work I'll pack some things and head to my mom's for a few days till I figure something else out." Kagome said to her best friend Sango. They were sitting in a Starbucks café. She was telling her about what happened last night.

"You should have left when he first lid his hands on you. I mean, its not like you need him or anything. You've got your own things, and to top it all off, you're an heiress. So why do you stay with him." Sango said drinking her of her drink.

"I know. But I think the only reason I stay with him is for the security." Sango spit out some of her drink and looked at me.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sango mumbled

"Seriously Sango. I've never grown up with my father, I mean he's been here and there but he's never been around. And it's proven that girls who don't have a father around while growing up to give them a safe, security feeling, they'll find it somewhere else, and I found it in Onigumo. When I first met him he was everything I needed and wanted. Then over the years after our marriage some thing changed and I ont know what but I just didn't want to loose the security feeling I got from him." she said, finally admitting to herself why she put up with Onigumo's torture.

"Well." Sango sighed. "Onigumo gets off at 8 and you pick the kids up at 3. You need help packing." she asked

kagome cracked a smile and started to laugh.

they arrived at the house and went to the kids room first. Pulling out 3 bags they packed half of the kids things. Then moved to her room and did the same. She went to the kitchen and got a food bag and some bottles.

Kagome and Sango loaded the stuff in the trunk of Kagome's 7 seat expedition. By the time they finished all of that it was time to pick the kids up. Kagome ran back inside and grabbed some blankets and pillows for the kids.

She hopped in the car and waited for Sango to pull up beside her.

"Thanks Sango ."she said through the window.

"No problem kag. Just be careful on that drive." Sango said driving off.

Kagome started the car and drove off to pick the kids up.

End 1

hoped ya'll like

these are the pairings for kagome for you to choose from.

Inutaisho

Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha

choose your pick.

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
